<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Snack by Imm (Immense)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816863">Midnight Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm'>Imm (Immense)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Atsumu Miya, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Kiyoomi Sakusa, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu disturbs Kiyoomi in his reading session so the ace has no choice but to entertain his setter. He is indeed hungry after all. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was shining with the moonlight's luminescence shrouding the world. It was indeed a beautiful night for Sakusa Kiyoomi and add up the book he is reading before he takes his sleep</p><p>. . . </p><p>Or will he? </p><p> </p><p>"Omiiiiiiiii!" It was quiet all around the room with the two moled male lying on the bed until some loud mouthed freak arrived to ruin the harmony.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighs and marked the last page he has read with a bookmark. He took attention on the noisy male since he knew that Tsumu will surely become an abrupt to his reading moment. </p><p> </p><p>And he was indeed correct because Tsumu leapt on the bed and landing his abdomen on the reader's thighs. </p><p>"Okay what is it this time?" Kiyoomi puts down the book and eyes on the other male. </p><p>The other male looked at the reader and shown a meek and lecherous face and his filled with intense lascivious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is disgusted at what the male looked like and kicks him out of his thighs by lifting it up and pushing him down. </p><p>Atsumu falls down and on his bottom and sitting like a child with a frown and feeling useless as he sighs like a horse. </p><p>"Take a bath. You smell like a Greek warrior and I hate the stench!" Sakusa demands and sighs in disappointment, getting the book he is reading earlier and continues on finishing the chapter. </p><p>Atsumu huffs and giving up, he went to the bathroom inside the bedroom to take a bubble bath. </p><p>Finally, the ace can breathe on his own and read but then he decided to sweep and mop the floor again because of Atsumu Miya. </p><p>It did not took him more than five minites to get the floot squeaky clean again and proceeds to lying down again ans continue his business. He did not really care if it is already late in the night if he cleans. He cared for cleanliness more.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour passed and Sakusa has finished his latest chapter read and is to move onto the next. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi!" Atsumu comes out of the showers and with towel on his hair and wearing bathrobe. "Are you finished reading?" Atsumu asks with a really delighted face and hopes up.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh what is it this--" Sakusa has bookmarked the last page read and hated how Atsumu sounded but his eyes were so caught on how good and sexy Atsumu looks like. He has a cute grinning face shown, not that dried arms and he is wearing only the robe and towel on his hair. </p><p>"Hellooooooo daddy! Would you want some--" Atsumu looking so seductive at Sakusa licks his high lip as he walks closer to the bed "--midnight snack?" He asked with the same eyes shown before taking a bath but. . . </p><p>Sakusa sighs and crosses his palms and prays. </p><p>"Awwww. Omi-kun doesn't like?" Atsumu pouts and taking off the towel on his hair. He felt ignored as the other male kept praying so he sighs in disappointment and turning around.</p><p> </p><p>He felt sad for failure and since this is the night they got to sleep together again, its just really disappointing. The setter has shed a tear. </p><p>"Kyah!" If you think Atsumu is hurt, you are both right and wrong because Sakusa Kiyoomi has pulled the setter back using the bathrobe collar and untied the tie that keeps it worn. Atsumu's light skinned body is completely exposed and the two mole faced man is above him with both arms on Atsumu's shoulders. </p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Omi asked with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>"T-To-- To get myself dressed. You don't look interested anyways." Atsumu pouting still and squirms but Omi insists and not letting go. </p><p>"Not interested? Really?" Sakusa said with a stern face and husky voice. It was rather chilling to hear his words. </p><p>"W-Wh-What do you mean?" Tsumu asked and confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Who says I am not interested?" Omi asks in a rather sarcastic rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-You prayed right? I know you want me to go away and get dressed--" Omi hushes the talking male with his Index finger and talked back.</p><p>"Oh that? Why wouldn't I pray for the delicious meal prepared in front of me?" It got everythinf clear now. Omi Is actually thanking the heavens for serving a delicious meal to eat tonight which is none other than Atsumu Miya. Tasty right? </p><p>"Are you saying--?" Tsumu was left interrupted again as the handsome faced ace kisses him lewdly and cupping the other male's cheeks, letting go of his shoulders. </p><p>"Another word of doubt and daddy will kick you out of the room." Sakusa smirks and starts to play it dirty. He whispered the words again in the setter's ear and leaving a lick on his ear and down to the neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Agh! Ah daddy wait--! Hngh!" Atsumu wants to have a pause but then looks like someone wants to keep it going. "Daddy. . ." Atsumu cooed as he felt the other male being an extreme body explorer. His neck is being marked and totally smooched and showered with endless licks and sips, his nipples are being manipulated and getting his body truly stimulated and Omi is rubbing his thigh on the other male's prostate and somehow feeling the shaft of the other's stimulating length built slowly due to his libido rising.</p><p>The other male can't help but to hold on and let his daddy enjoy his delectable snack. </p><p>It has gotten pretty intense that the setter has panted despite running not too far away from the starting line. It seems like he is being eaten well. </p><p>"How is my peanut doing?" Omi asks on the other ear of the panting male and titters. </p><p>"I-- I want more of it daddy! Show me more daddy!" Atsumu pleaded like a desperate child and happy about it. "I want more of you!" He shouts out.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna suck daddy's lollipop, peanut? " Omi playfully asked and lustfully looking at the other male and getting his hand to get a grasp on the hardened length. The setter get to stroke it and felt excited about his never melting lollipop. Omi has unclothed himself after all. </p><p>"Since you have given yourself for daddy, daddy now wants his little peanut to suck on daddy's cock!" Sakusa playfully said again and rubbing his cock on the setter's face and did not felt that precum dropping off to the high lip of the male. Atsumu licks on his high lip and resisting himself to blow the other male without the permission needed. Since Omi felt the tongue that licked the high lip hit on Omi's shaft, Omi pinched his peanut's nipples and making the other howl out in pain. His nipples are indeed real sensitive. </p><p>"F-Forgive me daddy! Please!" Atsumu pleaded and shedding tears out. "Please daddy, please I want to suck your cock!" Atsumu begged in a very childish tone and continues stroking.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really hungry you little peanut? Are you really hungry for daddy's cock?" Sakusa kept teasing, feeling the breath of the other hitting some parts of his shaft the more he moves his hips. </p><p>"Yes! Please daddy I want your--" Atsumu pleaded again and with his mouth wide open but was used by Sakusa as an opportunity to shut Atsumu up by deeply push his cock all the way in the hungry setter's mouth. His first push already reached deep down the throat and Atsumu wasn't expecting it and dropped out more tears in his eyes. </p><p>"Nghmmmnh!" Atsumu kept making sounds as he kept bobbing his head back and forth sucking his delicious lollipop that never melts or loses its flavour. </p><p>"Good boy! Good going!" Sakusa says and not minding the other choking on his hilt and drooling a lot. Omi can feel how sticky his cock has gotten with the drool.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you all dirty and lewd looking just by sucking on daddy's cock." Sakusa says and holding one cheek. Atsumu started breathing harder the moment Kiyoomi pulled out. </p><p>"D-Daddy." Peanut looking tired already. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, daddy ,wants you to turn over." Sakusa made some hand gestures to further explain and there, the ace has found the dry entrance in need of total lubrication. </p><p>Sakusa sighs as he sees that pink opening after spreading Atsumu's legs up.</p><p> </p><p>Omi lets go of the other male's legs and making him turn around and take a good view of his ass. </p><p> </p><p>He sees that adorable opening and licking on lips one lap and pressing a thumb on the entrance. He takes a taste by licking on the thumb after knowing that Atsumu has actually opened himself up while taking a bath earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"Awww look who's been naughty? Did daddy tell you to open up?" Sakusa sarcastically says with his voice being stern and trailing his digits on the entrance and can still feel it sore. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No! No! F-Fo-F-Forgive me daddy! I just want you to fuck me!" Atsumu begged for forgiveness and pleading to be fucked. </p><p> </p><p>"Awwww. Sorry peanut but daddy has to do things one by one and looks like you will have to wait." Sakusa says looking adorable and making the other male moan by surprise as he spits on the hole and rubbing his fingers around to spread it.<br/>"Before I get to explore you anal-ly, first I need to have my appetizer." Sakusa takes a lick. "Mmm! Tasty!" He says with a delighted tone and Atsumu felt the shivers in his spine. </p><p> </p><p>"D-Daddy! Please eat my ass!" Atsumu begged and Sakusa titters. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure but first, thank you for the meal!" He once again said praise to the heavens. "Thank you for serving me a very delicious midnight flavor." </p><p> </p><p>"P-Please-- ahhhhh!" Atsumu begs again but It turned into a huge moan that has filled the whole bedroom as he felt that sloppy tongue exploring the exteriority of his insides. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa can't help but make lewd sounds as he kept on enjoying his nutritious appetizer. </p><p>"Ah! O-Omi-- daddy yes! Ogh! Fuck me with that tongue daddy!" Atsumu begged lustfully and wanting more of the tongue. </p><p>Sakusa wasn't even catching his breath and slapping on that ass he is eating. That satisfying mealtime just proves that Atsumu cooing finds Sakusa to be doing real dirty with an exquisite performance. </p><p>But then Atsumu wants something more. Sure he loved how his daddy ravage his asshole with his tongue but he wants Kiyoomi's whole manhood inside of his man cave. </p><p>"Omi-kun! I want your cock! Please fuck me with your cock. I need it!" Atsumu pleaded with desperation and whimpering as he breathlessly says his plead. </p><p>Sakusa felt disappointed at the other male for not meeting the expectations he wants so he leans forward and whispers to his ears. </p><p>"What did you say?" Omi asked and pinching the other male's nipples again to make him moan in pain and properly beg. "What did you call me?" </p><p>"D-Daddy! I want you inside me daddy!" The other male pleaded with a tired voice.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my boy." Kiyoomi forgives the other male and rewarding him with a soft kiss. </p><p>"Mmm-Omi!" The kiss was so passionate that there were no moans or any lewd sounds heard. </p><p>"Stay still and shut up." Omi murmured, enough for the setter to hear his ace, while continuing the kiss with good rhythms. </p><p>In fact, the rhythm was so pleasurable that Atsumu did not see that sting coming as Sakusa manages to slide in his awesome manhood leaving the other male wail and tear up as he felt his hole getting torn.</p><p> </p><p>"Ngahhhhnnn!" Atsumu tries to endure but Kiyoomi kept going in like a slow loading page in the internet. "OMI NO! SLOW DOWN!" Atsumu begged for mercy and continued wailing. </p><p>"I told you to call me daddy remember?" Sakusa whispered and after the very word, he gave the other male his punishment by quickly pushing his manhood real deep amd Miya feeling the pain just made his mouth open wide and let out his moans of misery. </p><p>"I-I'm so-rrrrrry. Da-D-Dad-dy!" Atsumu tries to take some breaths while Omi isn't moving yet. </p><p>Omi heaved out a sigh and feeling totally warm and tight inside, tighter actually. </p><p>"Looks like you have gotten tight again this paat four months." Sakusa licks his lips. </p><p>"N-No! You have gotten thicker daddy! Your cock got thicker than the last four months daddy!" The blonde admits and knows Omi's size. Seems like this isn't Atsumu's first time. </p><p>Atsumu kept catching his breath and Omi got nothing to lose.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready peanut?" He eroticly asked Atsumu and licking on his unlicked earlobe. </p><p> </p><p>"YES FUCK ME DADDY!" Atsumu felt the length slightly moving inside which made him howl out his answer and in tormenting desperation. </p><p>Sakusa just liked what he heard and gropes on Atsumu's wrists and holding firm and using to fuck his beloved Atsumu deep and hard. </p><p>"AHNGH-NGH-NGH-NGH--" Atsumu's voice is in rhythm just like the way he is being fucked in perfect rhythm as his prostates are being hit making clappimg sounds </p><p>"Did you like daddy's new size?" Sakusa asked sarcastically and teasing Atsumu as he kept thrusting his manhood inside the tight cavern.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu can't answer back and kept breathing heavy with his tongue out as he heard his daddy ask a question. He surely is delighted and proud with the improvement. </p><p>"Remember that gel you gave me last Christmas?" Atsumu's eyes grew and now know how Omi got bigger; longer and thicker than four months ago. "Its effective. I am enjoying plowing your hole so much than last time." Sakusa sighs and continies to pour in deeper. </p><p>"D-Daddy! More!" Atsumu pleaded as he grows crazier and totally torn apart by Sakusa. </p><p>Sakusa holding on to Atsumu's wrists to fuck him is so incredible but then something is missing for Omi. </p><p>"Turn around. I wanma see your face when I fuck you." Sakusa said in a sweet soothing voice and making Atsumu turn around after he pulls out. </p><p>"Y-Yes daddy." Atsumu does as said and seeing how sweaty he has gotten like the other, he ignores it, spreads his legs and stretched his hole giving way while Omi looks at him with a lustful smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hated the missionary position for reasons: </p><p>He doesn't like his lewd and mouth opened, totally into it face to be seen and; </p><p>Because this is the position where he is always being dug deep by Omi's package. </p><p>"You look shy, baby" Sakusa teased and rubbing the tip of his hilt on the sore and slick entrance of the other male and is completely blushing. </p><p>"Sh-Shut up! You know I hate this position Omi." Atsumu says and looking away. </p><p>"But you turned your ass for me." Sakusa loved acting dirty and teasing the other male and again with his trick he slowly pushed his cock inside and sliding it in gracefully. </p><p> </p><p>"Nghhhh ngh! O-Omi!" Atsumu cannot think straight anymore. All he feels is the mixture of pain and pleasure as Sakusa continues teasing him. He is Indeed really different in bed. </p><p>"Look at this face." The ace brushed his fingernails on the setter's face and the setter turns away. "Such a virgin you turn out to be."</p><p> </p><p>"Sh-Shut up Omi-- NGHHHLLLNG!" the setter cannot resist his whimpering as the ace, annoyed by his words, pushed in further with a smacking sound. It stinged the setter really bad and making him whimper even louder. </p><p>"So good inside you." He groaned out. "Lemme see that beautiful face." Sakusa turns Atsumu's head and he starts to continue on moving his hips and penetrate deeper. </p><p>He felt so blessed to see Atsumu's crying and wailing face as he is being totally wrecked by Sakusa Kiyoomi entirely. </p><p>Sakusa finds Atsumu's face so fonding amd really beautiful that he leans further to give him a pleasure filled kiss and both of them letting out lewd sounds. </p><p>"Ah fuck me Omi! Fuck me!" He mewled out and wanting more of the action as he held his hands around the nape of the other and totally feeling himself being invaded with haste. </p><p>Atsumu felt bad and good to the point that his good spots are being striken by Omi's incredible length and keeping him totally satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa can't help himself but feel really good as he kept panting out as he kept going deeper. </p><p>"Such a cute face!" Sakusa mumbles and seeing how precious Atsumu is while being continuously penetrated. </p><p>"Omi. . . Omi! Breed me Omi!" Atsumu is so fed up and completely tired. </p><p>"Sure baby!" Kiyoomi smoothly says and smooching on the other male and initiates in leaving more marks on his neck with slurping and sipping sounds, leaving Atsumu in complete ecstasy and closes his legs around Omi's hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Destroy my pussy babyyyyyyy!" Atsumu madly says and releasing his loud and pain filled moans. "Oh-o-oh-oh-a-ah! Yeah!" </p><p>Sakusa is so intensified that he bit the other male on his shoulder and making the other wail.</p><p>"Rrrr! I'm gonna cum!" Sakusa grunts and moaned out. He kept building up his speed as he wants to blow his eruption inside. </p><p>The other male is so thirsty to be filled inside and wailed pleading to be stuffed and supplied. </p><p>"AH FUUUUCK!!!" The taller male moaned out loud that his back arced and Atsumu felt the warm fluid occupying everywhere making his hole twitch and his eyes grow and heavily exhales repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sakusa make another move, he almost lose his balance and let himself fall on that built up chest and chuckles. </p><p>"Such a virgin ass!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Atsumu murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>"Such a soft baby you always will be." Sakusa teases and nudges on the other male but he forgot something and admittedly smirks on the other male. </p><p>"S-Stop that why are you looking at me like that?" Atsumu asked with a pinkish blush.</p><p>"Its because you haven't cum yet baby!" Sakusa whispers and licking his higher lip and goijg aggressive to turn Atsumu around and hold on Atsumu's cock. </p><p>"O-Omi? Omi no!" Atsumu felt shivers.</p><p>"Trust me baby. After this, you will want me to jerk you off even when we are alone in the toilet." Sakusa seductively whispered on the other male's ear and nibbling on it.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Stop!" Atsumu says and feeling the stroke of his mate's left hand and real breathtaking because of how he does it with his wrist movement. "O-Omi. Omi!" He kept letting out soft coos and wanting to cum so fast but the male is just too good to be true and giving that delectable melting eyes to the other and giving him indulging kisses and Atsumu making lewd sounds. </p><p>"Mmm! Mmmmmmm!" Atsumu felt himself about to reach his climax. "Ahngh! Omi I'm gonna-- ahhh!" Atsumu can't help but feel the pleasure approaching and breathing relentlessly and finally, he moans out with his back arcing and head up as he made his amazing release and shooting high that it reached his own lips and enough for him to taste. </p><p>"Did you like your drink baby?" Sakusa asked and Atsumu looking circuit fried and unable to think well hasn't dropped a single word but 'Omi'</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa enjoyed the look on Atsumu's face. He was licking on the other male the whole time when he was fapping him. He also kept Atsumu stimulated by rounding his finger around Atsumu's sensitive nipple which made Atsumu shoot powerfully. </p><p>Sakusa smirks and kissing the other male swapping the cum on Atsumu's mouth to him and back making it real erotic with mixed lewd sounds that looked sexually perfect. </p><p>He smiles after and feeding Tsumu with his own cum after the mouth swap. Sakusa used his own two fingers to do so and Atsumu has no idea that Omi's cock is still inside him and twitching erect again. He kept feeding Tsumu cum with his fingers and Tsumu has no idea that he is already eating the cum throbbing out of his ass. </p><p>"Tasty?" He asked Atsumu but Atsumu seems dazed. "Baby? Baby?! Wake up!" </p><p>"Huh?" Atsumu got back and slightly dizzy. "Mmm? Yes baby?" Atsumu answered and trying to wipe his eyes but. . . </p><p>Sakusa threw him down again. </p><p>"Good boy." </p><p>"Omi? What're you--"</p><p> </p><p>"Time for round two!" Sakusa playfully says and real erect, he inserts his manhood back again and this time with the left over cum serving as his lubricant and feeling extremely slippery. </p><p>"No! N-- Omi I wanna sleep." </p><p>"And then we will go to three and four and five and the next round after that--" </p><p>"No! Omi please!" Atsumu Is trembking and begging fot an end but. . . </p><p>Omi didn't seem satiated enough for one round of midnight meal. </p><p>Then came the following day.</p><p>"Uh-- is Miya okay?" Meian asked somehow bothered by Atsumu's look. </p><p>"Yeah yeah he just hadn't got enough sleep." Sakusa answered and Atsumu on the bench lying down sideward instead of his back resting and completely dazed from the six round fun last night that has totally made him exhausted all around and feeling limp. </p><p>Such a manly warrior of cleanliness Atsumu has. For sure he will totally prepare himself to Omi but never again will he tease his ace. </p><p>The couple's eyes met and Sakusa winks at the other male making Atsumu hide his face in blush and Kiyoomi walking out of the locker room and chuckling handsomely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>